Immunity Forever After
by Jak656
Summary: Sequel/Epilogue to Immunity.


**Yo, Yo, Yo Everybody! **

**Glad to finally be back after somewhere around two years I believe. (It's been way too long.) **

**Anyways, since 'Immunity' came out i had gotten a few requests for a sequel, and i liked the idea so thats what this is. A sort of Sequel/Epilogue to the story of the girl with no immune system. This will be a multi chapter story going through several events with Miku and Luka. (if you have any ideas you'd like to share with me I'd love to hear them. Just send me a message or leave it in a review)**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ '****IMMUNITY'**** PLEASE READ THAT FIRST. **

**You can find it on my profile page or add /s/7876701/1/Immunity after the .net in the web address (fanfiction rules won't let me post an actual link)**

**I want to thank IdrewAcow for beta-reading this for me.**

**So without further ado, enjoy the read. :)**

* * *

It was morning; the rays of sunlight filtered in through the cracks in the window shades. The bright light shone across the room and landed on a pair of closed eyes that suddenly clenched tighter, trying to prevent the brightness from entering. Slowly and with a bit of reluctance these two eyes fluttered open, allowing the deep blue to awaken to the world. Megurine Luka shifted in her bed to get out of the sun's morning glow. She now sat upright, her back against the headboard as she stretched out her arms above her head. After a big yawn, she scratched her head and looked down at the still sleeping form lying next to her.

The long teal hair had been spread around all over the bed from the tossing and turning; wrapping around her, somewhat encasing the petite girl in some kind of cocoon. This wasn't the first time Luka had seen this sight as it happened almost every morning, but it still caused her to chuckle slightly. Watching Miku sleep was one of Luka's favorite things to do. She used to do it even when Miku was still hospitalized. Although now, she could actually feel the teal girl's breath on her skin and the warmth that she radiated, because she no longer had to wear the clean suit.

It had been about two months since Miku had been released from what would have been her lifelong hospitalization, and ever since she had been living together with Luka at her place. Being a pop idol certainly had its benefits; Luka's house was amazing. For one thing is was big; bigger than someone who had lived alone would need, but now that Miku was here as well, it felt a little smaller. The carpets and furniture were all top quality and were _extremely_ comfortable. But right now the tealette was laying in the most comfortable of them all; the bed.

As comfortable as it was, Miku also succumbed to the eventual sun rays that warmed her face, causing her to awaken. And the first thing her eyes were greeted with, after adjusting to the brightness, was the face of the girl she loved, same as every day.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." This was Luka's usual way of greeting the teal girl as she always woke up after her.

"..Morning" Miku said tiredly as she began to yawn.

Waking up next to Luka every morning has been a dream come true. She could still hardly believe that she was no longer in that hospital. She had only ever imagined what it would be like to leave, but she always figured it would have been years down the road, and she would be all alone. Yet here she was, still young and with Luka Megurine of all people. She was so grateful that she could say 'thanks' every day for the rest of her life and it still wouldn't feel like enough.

"How'd you sleep?" Luka asked her.

"Great...as usual." Miku replied with a smile.

The smile on the tealette's face caused Luka to smile as well, and without even thinking about it she embraced the small girl in a warm hug.

"Uhh...Luka?" Miku was shocked slightly by it, and it caused her to blush a bright red.

"Yeah?"

"Wh-what are you doing…?"

"Just hugging my little sweetheart. Why, do you not like it?" Luka asked with a frown on her face that was playfully fake.

"No… I don't, not like it." Miku answered shyly.

"Yay! Then I'm gonna keep doing it." She said excitedly. Luka knew that the teal girl really enjoyed their hugs and was just embarrassed to say so, and so Luka reattached herself to Miku and hugged her even tighter than before. Miku simply smiled and returned the embrace.

Having never really been able to touch people until just a little while ago, hugs were one of Miku's favorite things to do. Feeling the warmth and softness of another up against yourself was a very nice feeling.

Luka eventually released Miku and left to go make breakfast. Miku on the other hand, still a bit tired, rolled over onto Luka's side of the bed and inhaled the scent that she had left on the sheets. She smiled and drifted back off to sleep for a bit.

The pinkette went downstairs and proceeded to make a simple western style breakfast with eggs, toast and bacon. The delicious aroma of her cooking eventually found its way upstairs to Miku's nose causing her to wake up again. She stretched out her arms and forced herself out of the bed. The tealette made her way towards the kitchen. She sat down at the table and Luka placed a plate full of food in front of her. Miku had been slowly introducing new foods to her palate. As her immune system grew stronger she was able to try all kinds of things. She never knew just how flavorful things could be. The bland hospital food she had known for so long couldn't even compare.

Luka sat down on the other side of the table and the two of them began to eat together. A few minutes later Luka's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered. Miku was still eating but listening to her side of the conversation

"Right….Yes I'll be there. 1 o'clock right?…. yes…. Ok see you then." then she hung up the phone.

"That was my manager reminding me about the photo shoot today." She said towards Miku.

The tealette remembered hearing something about that a few days ago. She suddenly felt a little sad. When Luka went to work, she was usually left at home alone for hours at a time.

Luka looked at the teal girl. She had her face down at her plate but Luka could tell what she was feeling. She knew that Miku didn't like it when she had to go to work, and she also hated having to leave her behind.

But it's not like she could just back out of her job and all the things she had to do for it.

Suddenly she had a great idea.

"Hey, why don't you come with me?" She smiled brightly at Miku.

"What? Really?" Miku had a somewhat surprised, happy look on her face.

"Yeah, since we won't be in the recording studio, the security won'e be as strict. So I'm positive you would be able to go in."

Luka had tried to let Miku come to work with her once before, but the security rules forbade anyone other than a relative or spouse to enter the building.

"Oh it's gonna be so much fun!" Luka said excitedly.

Miku simply smiled brightly. Thrilled at the opportunity to finally see Luka at her job, she quickly finished her meal.

The two of them finished eating and got ready for the day. Luka wore some casual clothes. She would be changing into costume for the photos anyway. Miku on the other hand wore a white dress with teal lining. It was a gift from Luka the day after she got out of the hospital, when they went sightseeing. She tied her hair up in her usual twin tail style with a couple of light blue ribbons and put on a pair of strappy-style shoes. When she went downstairs Luka was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

The pinkette looked up at Miku and she was astonished by what she saw.

"Oh my gosh! You look…ADORABLE~!"

Miku blushed and tried to hide her face. "Yeah…? Y-You think so…?"

"You look like a little angel." Luka was fighting the urge to rush over and hug her.

Miku continued to stand in place and began to fidget with the hem of her dress. But all this did was make her look even cuter to the pinkette.

Luka thought better than to run over and embrace her as it would be somewhat cruel to the blushing girl, even though she had to fight her body's every urge to do just that.

"Anyways, ready to go?"

The teal girl nodded, and the two of them proceeded to get into Luka's car.

Being the huge pop star that she was, Luka obviously drove a nice car. It wasn't a Lamborghini or something like that, as Luka didn't want to be so flashy. Instead she drove a very 'modest' Audi R8. They pulled out of the garage and began the drive through the city to Crypton's Headquarter Complex.

Miku always enjoyed riding in Luka's car and she spent most of their travels looking out the windows at the scenery as it passed them by. She never grew tired of looking out on the world that was now so much bigger than that single window that stared out on the same little section of the outside back in the hospital room. She would gaze up at the giant skyscrapers and wonder what the view was like from up top. They would pass various shops and places to eat, see the crowds of people, and she would ask Luka to take her there someday; she had never once been told no.

After about twenty minutes or so of driving they finally arrived at one of the biggest buildings Miku had ever seen. The main building in the center that rose high above the others around it had the silver Crypton Logo at the top of its white structure. The car pulled up to a security gate and a guard approached Luka's side of the car. She rolled down the window at which point the guard immediately recognized her.

"Mornin' Ms. Megurine."

"Good Morning Steve"

He bent down and looked into the car at Miku, "And who's this here with ya?"

The tealette was suddenly a little frightened as another guard had approached her side of the car and she could see through the window that he had a pistol attached to his waist. She couldn't find the words to introduce herself.

"This is Miku Hatsune, she's with me today."

Steve just stared at Miku as if trying to find something off about her, but then his serious expression disappeared and with a smile he said, "Welcome to Crypton little lady."

Miku breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Take it easy on her Steve, she's delicate" Luka said while chuckling with the security guard.

"Sorry Ms. Megurine, you know how I like to have my fun."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Ya'll have a good day."

He pushed a button inside the security booth and the gate began to open up in front of the car. Luka pulled through and into the complex. She looked over at the tealette beside her who had a somewhat angry look on her face.

"He was just teasing you, sweetheart."

"Yeah? Well it wasn't very funny for me." She responded grumpily.

"I'm sorry dear. Tell you what; I'll make it up to you later ok?"

"How?"

"Hmmm…. I'm sure I can think of something that will make you happy."

"…that won't be hard; everything you do makes me happy..." Miku mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Luka asked, not quite being able to make out what she had said.

"Nothing!" Miku responded quickly, a blush appearing on her face.

Luka simply smiled and continued driving towards the parking garage.

She parked in her reserved spot and the two of them got out and headed for the photo studio building. Luka explained how this was where Crypton took the pictures that went on all the album covers, billboards, and other promotional stuff like that, as well as music videos for various songs. The building they were walking into was like a giant warehouse separated into various sections, each with their own theme as it were.

Miku even recognized one of the sets from one of Luka's earlier albums.

"Hey, this is from your 'Lunar Rises' Album!" She said as she went over and stood in the middle of some kind of moon based colony.

"Oh yeah, wow I can't believe this is actually still here." Luka began to reminisce about her career when she was just starting out. The 'Lunar Rises' album was all techno/dance songs. She still did those but not as much anymore. Her attention was then drawn to back to Miku.

"Psshh, this is Commander Hatsune, I've reached the outpost. Beginning search for survivors. Over."

Luka watched as the tealette bounced around as if she was actually on the moon with its lower gravity, pretending to hold what she assumed was some kind of space laser weapon. It had been a while since she last saw Miku so playful and carefree. She assumed it was because she felt comfortable in that small hospital room where she knew everyone around. But now that she was out in the world she acted more timid. Even at home Miku wasn't quite as free-spirited as she remembered her being back at the hospital.

Luka just stood back and watched Miku play in her imagination. She missed seeing her like this but knew that it would just take a little time.

"Pew Pew. Psshh, Encountered hostile aliens! Requesting backup! Over." She shouted while pretending to take cover from laser fire.

Luka was about go over and be 'Backup' but then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the text. It was from her manager asking where she was.

_Dang… _she hated to have to interrupt this moment, "Miku" She called out to her.

The teal girl was suddenly brought out of her little world. "Yeah?"

"Come on, I'm gonna be late" she said with a smile.

"' 'kay" Miku swiftly moved beside Luka and the two of them continued to the photo shoot.

They arrived at the set and Miku wasn't expecting to see quite so many people around Luka went and introduced four of them to Miku: one was Luka's manager Yuuto, there was an assistant girl Sarah, Crypton's Vice President of Promotions Inamura Rio, and the photographer Kyle. There was quite a few other people around who dealt with lighting and other production things of that sort. They all seemed friendly as they would greet the teal girl while walking by seemingly very busy.

Luka was soon escorted to the dressing room where she would put on her outfit for the photo shoot. Miku waited outside and was checking out the actual set. Luka had told her that this album was mostly rock songs. The set looked like some kind of post-apocalyptic wasteland. There was twisted metal sticking up out of the sandy ground and lying in heaps on the surface. The backdrop was detailed with rusted buildings that were falling apart; black smoke rising out of a few. It was pretty amazing how much work seemed to go into a simple picture. This was a multi-billion dollar company though, Miku reminded herself.

Eventually Luka came out of the dressing room wearing a black outfit. She had on a black corset looking top with black leather sleeves, a black skirt with white accents and some thigh high heel boots with the laces going all the way up. Her beautiful pink hair had been made to look disheveled and she had black makeup around her eyes but wore bright red lipstick. Miku decide that she looked not quite Goth…but close.

Luka walked over to Miku did a little spin, "Well? What do you think?"

"It's certainly… different."

"Yeah, they do like to go overboard on the cover shoots."

"The wings might be a bit much." Miku said while pointing at the pair of black wings on Luka's back.

"You think?" she said sarcastically, completely agreeing with her. "Sarah, help me take these wings off." She said while walking over towards the assistant.

Miku just watched as she walked away. This was her first time actually seeing her in 'work mode'. She didn't seem all that different but there was a certain air about her that wasn't normally present. Luka was a professional and she was here to do a job, but at the same time she wasn't bossy in any way. She was always confident, but there was like a new layer while she as working.

Sarah had quickly gotten the wings off of Luka's back, exposing the pale flawless skin that contrasted nicely with the black outfit. The pinkette walked back over to Miku and did a similar spin as last time. "Better?"

"Much." she replied with a smile.

Luka returned a similar smile upon seeing Miku's.

"Alright, Luka are you ready?" a voice came from over by the set. It was the V.P. Inamura Rio.

"Yes, Inamura-san"

"Good. Kyle, how about you? All set?"

"Yes Miss Inamura."

"Then let's get this show on the road."

Luka walked out onto the desolate-looking set and was put into position by the photographer. Miku was escorted off to the side by Sarah as the workers began doing a final check of the lights, props, and Luka's appearance.

"Alright, clear the set please."

The various workers all moved away, leaving Luka by herself. In comparison, Miku was now somewhat surrounded. She instantly felt very uneasy. She had never been around this many people before, at least not without Luka right next to her, holding her hand. But she knew that she couldn't run over to her now, so she did her best to deal with it.

Kyle, with camera in hand, then centered himself and began calling out certain poses, taking pictures from different angles as his creative mind saw fit.

Miku watched as Luka took her various poses; some where she was screaming at the camera, others where she was crying at the wreckage around her and others in between those two extremes. She was very good, Miku thought.

"Alright, let's bring out the guitar." Kyle called out.

Sarah brought out an electric guitar and gave it to Luka, and she proceeded to strike a few poses with the instrument. After what seemed like hundreds of flashes, they were done taking pictures.

"Ok everyone; let's move over to 'the blank' now."

The mass of workers all picked up their equipment and began moving them into the next room. Miku ran up to Luka, not really understanding what was going on but relieved to be near her again. Luka explained that 'the blank' was just their term for a plain white background where the tech savvy people would digitally add various backgrounds or designs later on computers. They used it to do mostly billboards or other advertisements.

"I have a concert coming up soon so they decided to shoot those photos on the same day to save time and money."

"I see" Miku replied

They reached 'the blank' and indeed, it was just a big white backdrop. Luka needed to change into a few different outfits for this next set of pictures. She walked into the dressing room and re-emerged later wearing a different outfit with a corresponding hair style. She walked out onto the backdrop and a similar process as before occurred; Luka posing for pictures, while Miku continued to feel troubled by the crowd.

This continued as Luka went through the various outfits one after the other. Miku would just watch while being very aware of how close she was to the others around her; attempting to keep as much distance as she could without being obvious.

On her way to change into her final outfit, Luka glanced at Miku who was off to the side, her back against the wall. She walked over to the teal girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"What? Oh, uh yeah, I'm fine." Miku replied, trying to sound convincing.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…. you, look really good out there." She said, trying to deflect the conversation off of her.

"…Thanks" Luka knew that something was bothering Miku, but she didn't want to have to forcefully pull it out of her. "Well, I've got to change into my last outfit. After this we can go home, okay?"

" 'kay."

Luka entered the dressing room, and while she was changing she was trying to figure out what could be causing Miku so much distress.

She was fine on the drive there. Steve gave her a little tease at the gate, but she got over that. Then she was playing on the moon set, nothing weird there. The only thing that had changed after that was…. "Ooohhhh…" Luka realized now what it was and began to think of a solution.

Miku patiently waited for Luka to finish changing. She tried to just stay out of everyone's way, keeping distance between them and herself. When Luka did come out, Miku quickly moved over to her side.

Luka was now wearing her customary concert dress, the outfit she was most recognizable in: the large knee-high boots, the long black skirt with the slit all the way up the side, the tight fitting black top and the digital sleeve on her forearm.

Miku walked with Luka up to the edge of the backdrop where she stopped, but Luka continued on. The anxiety immediately returned to her. The pink haired girl looked back at her concerned, but she had a plan.

The pictures resumed, but shortly after they began Luka spoke up.

"Can we stop for a moment?"

The picture flashes stopped and Luka walked off the set and came up to Miku. "I think I might need some help with the remaining pictures. Would you care to assist me?" She said with a knowing smile.

"But I shouldn't be in the pictures..."

Luka just grabbed her hand and guided her out onto the backdrop. "Okay, you can continue now" she said to Kyle.

The photographer just smiled and raised his camera.

"Luka, I don't feel comfortable out here…"

"Would you rather be alone over there?" Luka said indicating where Miku was before with her eyes.

Miku just looked down at the ground realizing that Luka had figured out what had been bothering her.

"Just loosen up a bit; I'm right here with you." She then planted a kiss on Miku's forehead. A flash went off.

The two of them proceeded to do a couple of different poses, mostly with Miku being reluctant, but Luka was beginning to wear her down with her cheery expression.

Eventually Miku became more relaxed and she acted more lighthearted, posing more energetically with Luka.

They took pictures of the two of them hugging, or Miku would be lying on top of Luka, and lots of other playful pics: pinching cheeks, silly faces, bunny ears, kissing each other's cheeks. The two posing girls had elicited a few laughs from the crowd of people watching them. They were supposed to be working but no one really cared as they were all having a good time.

Eventually the flashes stopped and the room lights were turned back on.

"Okay everyone, that's a wrap. Good job today."

The two girls walked over towards the dressing room; smiles still on their faces.

"That was fun." Miku said.

"It was. I'm glad you enjoyed it sweetheart. It's a shame they won't use any of those pictures though."

She was right of course. It wouldn't make sense for Crypton to advertise Luka with another girl that nobody knew.

"As soon as I get changed we'll head home, ok?"

"Okay."

Luka changed quickly enough and soon rejoined Miku. "Let me just say goodbye to Yuuto and the others. Then we're off."

The two of them walked over to the group of Yuuto, Rio, Sarah, and Kyle. Miku thanked them all for allowing her to be there and Luka thanked them for their work. She then asked to speak to Yuuto alone for a minute and the two of them walked a few feet away, spoke quickly and then returned.

The two of them said their farewells and began to make their way back out towards Luka's car.

"How about we stop for ice cream on the way home, to make up for earlier?"

_Earlier? _ Miku had to think about what she meant before she remembered when the security guard had teased her. A smile made its way onto her face once again. "Okay!"

They got into the car and headed out for home.

…...

It had been a few days since the photo shoot and Miku was watching some cartoon on the television. She had first discovered it one boring day back in the hospital. She found it to be very enjoyable and luckily it had been a marathon that day. All in all, it turned out to be a not so boring day.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Miku got up and went to answer the door. After peering through the peephole, she opened the door to reveal a postal worker holding a small box.

"Package for Luka Megurine." he said plainly.

"One moment." Miku lightly ran across the living room to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard which was where Luka was at the time. She was lying face down, sunbathing on a deck chair.

"Luka"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"There's a package for you at the front door."

"Oh good" she said while standing up. Miku's face went instantly red and she looked down at the ground.

"Uhh, Luka…your top…"

The Idol looked down, noticed something missing, and instantly covered up, re-tying her bathing suit around her neck. "Sorry…" a slight blush appearing on her face as well.

The two of them returned to the front door, where Luka signed for the package and thanked the man for delivering it. She placed the package down on the living room table, sat on one of the couches and proceeded to open the small box.

Miku sat down beside her, waiting in anticipation to see what was inside.

Luka unfolded the little side flaps that all boxes had and proceeded to pour the contents out onto the table. It appeared to be a bunch of large cardboard squares. Miku looked at Luka questioningly. She returned a smile and revealed that the squares were actually envelopes. She opened the side and pulled out a picture. Miku's eyes sparkled when she saw that they were pictures of the two of them together from the photo shoot.

Luka had secretly requested to have the photos of the two of them printed out and sent to her. She intended to hang them around the house. The pinkette was pleased with how they had come out.

The duo spent some time looking over the pictures, making comments and deciding which ones were their favorites. Luka was laughing over a close up photo of the two of them making silly faces. Miku on the other hand was looking at the one where Luka was kissing her cheek. She really did love her and everything she had done for her to make all of this even possible.

Somewhat overwhelmed by the sudden emotional surge, she reached out and placed her arms around Luka. The idol, a little surprised at first, just smiled and rested her head on top of Miku's.

"I love you Luka" she said in almost a whisper.

"I love you too sweetheart"

...

It was late and Luka, after getting a glass of water from the kitchen, was returning back to the master bedroom and back to Miku. Passing through the hallway she turned and stood for moment, looking at a framed picture of the two of them from the photo shoot the other day. It was the one that Miku had said was her favorite. Just a simple picture of the two of them with smiles on their faces .She simply smiled, acknowledging just how much she loved the teal haired girl, and then entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**So, thats the end of the first chapter. I certainly hope you all liked it and i hope that i was able to meet any expectations you may have had. **

**I also hope my writing ability hasn't degraded too much in the past two years.**

**But anyway, if you DID like it please follow the story so you can be updated on future chapter realizes. And please leave a review. I really enjoy hearing back from the readers and hearing your thoughts. It helps keep me motivated. :)**


End file.
